My Little, Little Brother
by why.do.I.have.to.pick.a.name
Summary: A hunt goes wrong, very wrong, so the brothers have a small problem to say. Will these two be able to fix this? Or will Sam have a huge problem on his hands?
1. A small problem

Disclaimer. Nope don't own Supernatural.

Sam felt horrible. Everything hurt and he had no idea where he was. He groans slightly as he sits up. What happened? He and Dean were on a case… and it was a witch, they confronted her and… Crap a spell had hit him. His eyes shoot open as he looks around. Everything was dark... maybe he had gone- "SAMMY!" a rumble far too deep and loud to be his brother sounded.

"Dean!?" Sam calls back, trying to figure out where the hell he was. "Come on man, where are you?" Dean says. Sam could hear the panic in his brother's tone now. "Dean I'm right-"He freezes in mid-sentence.

The table leg was too, the floor seemed to stretch on forever. His breath caught in his throat when he realized why it was so dark; Dean was standing right over him. "Holy crap." He says quietly as he looked up. Dean had his worried face on, his gun still aimed. "Sammy?" he asks again. The older Winchester take a step, Sam scrambling backward to avoid it.

He falls to his knees at the vibrations the step caused. This wasn't good. Dean apparently couldn't hear or see him, and he was roughly around three inches. He groans when Dean started heading to the door. He had to choose now, climb his ridiculously tall brother, or be left alone here.

Sam grumbles to himself as he sprints after his mountain of a brother. He latches onto a boot lace, panting heavily. This was going to be horrible.

Dean kept walking, not even noticing the minuscule weight of his brother on his boot. Sam held tightly onto the only thing keeping him from falling or being kicked to god knows where. He squeezes his eyes shut when Dean get into the impala, swinging his legs inside.

He clings onto the boot lace tighter. "Where are you, Sam?" Dean grumbles to himself. He sighs and bends over to tie his boot. Sam freezes when he feels fingers brush over him. His breath hitched as well. "What the hell?" He heard his brother murmur above him.

Sam winces when he was grabbed in a loose fist. Sure they had been through a lot, things that would drive normal people to insanity but this was enough to freeze his blood. He shoves his fear down, this was his brother, nothing bad would happen. He takes a deep breath and steels himself for what would happen next.

The fingers uncurled and light from the moon streamed in. Sam didn't even dare try to stand on Dean's hand. He looked up at his brother's face, half in awe and half in fear. Dean's face went from annoyance to confusion, then worry. "Sammy?" The almost whispered word sent relief through Sam.

This was his brother, and he would never hurt him. He forced himself to relax despite his instincts telling him to run for cover. "Yeah." He says shifting slightly more into the palm. Instantly fingers, he was pretty sure they were taller than him, curled around his small frame.

Sam flinches slightly at the movement. "…You got cursed?" Dean says finally breaking the silence. Sam managed a nod, trying not to focus on the fingers... His brother's fingers. "You… were on my boot?" He asks slowly. Sam nods again as an answer. The silence became thick in the car. "Let's go see if we can fix this." Sam finally says. The sooner he was back to normal the better. Dean nods as he held his little brother. "Where are, you going to sit?" He asks. Sam pauses to think about it. The seat was off limits, no way he was sitting on the dashboard. "You're shoulder I guess." He says with a small shrug.

Dean moved his hand to his shoulder, Sam unconsciously grabbing the fingers. Normally heights didn't bother him, but there was something unnerving about being high up with not much safety that got to him.

"Sorry." He heard Dean says. He could see the slight wince his brother did. "It's fine, just a little too fast," Sam says. He climbs onto the other Winchester's shoulder, bracing himself under the jacket. He grimaced at the feeling of Dean's pulse but was extremely glad for the warmth. He sighs heavily, hopefully, they could find a way to fix this.


	2. Awkward Night

Disclaimer, still don't own Supernatural

After my sister calmly explained to me about how there isn't many tiny Supernatural fanfictions (in her opinion), I'm continuing writing this fanfic.

The ride to their motel so far was quiet and tense. Dean was trying to figure out if teasing Sam would help or just make his little brother even more miserable, and Sam was wondering how long this curse was. Sam felt Dean sigh slightly to himself, and grimace slightly when he felt Sam move slightly.

"Dean?" Sam broke the silence. "Are you… mad at me?" Dean felt his heart sink at Sam's tentative tone, and at how his little brother tensed up. It was as if Sam was ready to defend himself.

"No, I'm just… God Sammy I don't know what to do, you're like 3 inches tall and we don't even know how to get you back to your normal sasquatch size." He says, his tone slightly frustrated. Dean noticed Sam relaxed a bit knowing that he wasn't mad at him.

Sam shifts slightly, "I think I'm four inches actually." He says. It was a lame attempt to lighten up the atmosphere but it seemed to do the trick. It got a chuckle from his brother. "Of course, you are. Sorry Thumbelina."

Sam smiles a bit. At least his brother wasn't wallowing in guilt and worry now. He hated when Dean did that, he always blamed himself and it wasn't fair. The impala had a comfortable silence until they pulled up to the motel.

"So…um I can't exactly walk in with you on my shoulder." Dean says trying to glance at his brother. He stopped when he felt Sam grip onto his collar tightly. "Pocket then." Sam says slightly breathless from almost falling.

Dean nods in understanding and puts his hand near Sam, the younger brother crawling on. Dean carefully lowered his hand to his pocket, the younger brother slipping inside rather quickly. He chuckles slightly at Sam's position at the bottom, "Shut it." Was Sam's reply.

It was warmer in here, slightly stuffy as well but it wasn't too bad. Sam' eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light in the pocket, his nose wrinkled up slightly. "It that…a candy bar?"

There was silence before Dean's hand reached in and slowly pulled the wrapper with the candy out. "No." Sam couldn't help but to let a small chuckle out at this. It was so typical of his brother to have candy in his front pocket.

He stayed quiet as Dean got out of the impala and headed to their room. How was he going do certain things? There was no way he was going to be about to open his computer and turning a page was going to be awful.

Sam sighs slightly and look up at the entrance of the pocket. He was so small right now, useless to Dean, unless he needed him to collect dust bunnies. He was pulled from his thoughts when Dean reached into the pocket, grabbing him in a loose fist.

Sam winces slightly at this. It didn't hurt but it was uncomfortable and a tad bit nerve-wracking. "Dean, to tight!" He says wiggling around with what little room he had. His brother's hand opened instantly, green eyes scanning his small body with worry.

"Shit... I didn't break anything, did I?" Dean asks. He carefully uses a fingertip to poke at his little brother. Sam shakes his head, "I'm fine just… a little shaken up." He says with a small sigh. He almost grimaced at how Dean's fingers loomed over him, curling in slightly at his flinch.

"Are you sure?" Dean asks, a small frown on his face. Sam nods slightly, trying not to think of how easily he could be killed. He pushed those thoughts away, as well at the instinct to get far away from his brother as he possibly could. Dean wouldn't hurt him, no matter what.

"…Fine." His older brother had finally chosen to believe him. He sighs slightly in relief and looks up at Dean. It was strange, looking up at his older brother once again. He didn't like it.

"We should probably get some sleep bite-size." Dean says breaking the silence between them. Sam nods in agreement, sleep would be good for both of them. "Set me on the pillow." He says with a small sigh. He was thankful his brother obeyed, not putting up a fight about it.

Sam sunk slightly into the fabric. He tries sitting up, soon giving up and just kicking his shoes off. He didn't dare take off anything else, genuinely concerned he'd lose what he took off. During this Dean, had taken his boots and socks off, deciding to keep his close on due to his little brother being so small.

Both brothers stayed silent when the lights were off. They would find a way to solve this tomorrow, hopefully anyway.


	3. Coffee Bath

Disclaimer, still don't own Supernatural.

Sam couldn't take the cold around 1 in the morning. He glanced over at his brother, not sure if he should wake him up or not, so he just awkwardly made his way across the pillow to Dean. It was surprisingly hard to walk across the vast plain of fabric but he made it.

He breathed heavily as he finally made it to his brother, shivering at the heat coming from his older brother, slightly glad about it as well. Sam quietly climbed onto Dean's chest awkwardly, making a beeline for the pocket.

He climbed into it, thankful for the heat his brother gave off. Sam wouldn't admit it but he did squeak slightly when a hand draped over him, just as he settled down. He glanced up at Dean's face, craning his neck to see if his brother was awake or not-he wasn't.

Sam sighed to himself and slowly relaxed, finding himself soothed by the slowly rising of Dean's chest when he breathed, as well as the strong even thudding of his heart. He couldn't help but to fall asleep, his breathes slowly matching his brother's as he slept.

"Hey small fry, get up," Dean groans out as he nudged his brother. He wasn't sure why Sam was sleeping there when he clearly remembered setting him on the pillow next to him. He heard his brother groaning, probably trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Come on, I'm hungry." Dean says, nudging his little brother once again. "I'm up! I'm up! Stop poking me." Sam growls, batting at Dean's hand, scowling when it nudged him again, this time followed by a chuckle.

"Asshole." Sam grumbles as he stretched out, "Yeah yeah, now-" Dean paused speaking in favor of scooping his little brother up in a loose fist, then swinging his legs over the bed. "Breakfast" He says with a grin, soon smirking when small muffled curses made their way up to his ears.

"Dean you asshole!" Sam yells, squirming around and going as far as kicking and attempted punches against his brother's calloused hand, only pausing to look at the finger prints. "Huh." He mumbles to himself, and spared a quick glance at his own hand before looking around him, admiring the swirls and patterns.

The older Winchester's grin fading when the squirms and, what he guessed were punches, died down, as well as the curses. Had he hurt Sam by accident? He frowns, and quickly opened his hand, relieved to see a slightly annoyed Sam, blinking away the bright light.

"What?" He asks as he looked up to Dean, "Nothing, so what do you want to eat bite sized?" Dean asks grinning as he set his hand on the table, watching as Sam stumbled off, "First off, coffee." He says crossing his arms.

"Sure thing Sammy, then?" Dean asks, watching in amusement as his brother stretched, then paced around. "I don't know, whatever you're going to have." He says with a small shrug. He wouldn't eat much, so why would he make Dean order something that he would make a small dent in it.

Dean rolled his eyes slightly, "I'll get right on it." he says as he heads to the kitchen to get some coffee. He could say he was slightly disappointed that Sam was still small, and not his normal giant self. He rubbed a hand on his face, wondering what spell had been used and what it was used for.

He thought he heard Sam yelling at him but shrugged it off, not thinking to much about it. He just watched the coffee brew ever so slowly.

This was a seriously crazy problem, even for them, which was saying something. He seriously couldn't believe Sam was barely as tall as his fingers, it shouldn't be possible.

Meanwhile, with Sam, he was freezing and not having shoes on wasn't really helping. He gave up trying to call for his brother, he either couldn't hear him, or was being an ass. Sam sighed heavily as he looked around the table, a small frown etched into his face as he did so.

"This is seriously sucky." He complains to himself. If there was a God, he figured he must have some sort of twisted amusement or didn't care at all, he was seriously leaning to the latter by now. Sam grumbles a few more things to himself before sitting down with his arms crossed, he was none too happy with this.

He felt a tad bit of relief flood into him when his brother entered the room. He couldn't help but to grin as two steaming cups of coffee were place near him, both the heat and smell drifting over to him.

"Thank…" Sam paused when Dean went back to the kitchen to get creamer, or maybe a straw to make drinking the coffee easier. He shrugged and walked to a coffee cup, then proceeded to awkwardly climb the cup. It wasn't hard just extremely awkward since it was a smooth surface, with no foot holds anywhere.

Sam eventually wrapped his arms around the handle and leaned over to cup some of the warm liquid in his hands; however, he slipped, falling head first in. This was the moment Dean came in, dropped a straw in a cup and picked the other one up, ready to take a sip. He was shocked to see Sam surface, coughing and sputtering.

"…" Dean wasn't sure what to say, and just continued to look at Sam with a shocked expression, half wondering if he should do anything. "Dude get me out!" That brought him out of his shock rather quickly. He slowly set the cup down, watching as Sam attempted to grip the smooth edge.

"How did you even…" The older Winchester trailed off with a small sigh, figuring he shouldn't have left his younger brother alone. When Sam didn't even bother to answer Dean awkwardly dipped two fingers into the coffee, watching as Sam clutched onto them, then lifted him up and out of the cup.

"I need a bath." Sam groans, relaxing when he was set on the table. He trusted Dean, but something about being small and dangling over impending doom didn't sit well with him at all. "How are you even going to take one?" He heard his brother ask curiously, "Bathtubs out, you'd drown."

Sam was seriously starting to hate this curse even more, simple tasks were now painfully hard, and he despised it greatly. "In the sink, it's shallow enough." He says rubbing his face, wincing at the feeling the now dried coffee left on his skin.

"… Seems safe enough." Dean says with a sigh as he sets his hand by his little brother. "We'll have to get Barbie clothes til' those are clean." Another lame attempt to ease the mood up but it helped slightly. Sam climbed, more like a crawl, onto his brother's hand with a smile. "Get me Barbie clothes and I'll find a way to kill you."

Sam held onto his brother's finger as he was lifted into the air, his smile widening at the rumbling chuckle from Dean. "I'd like to see you try bite size." Dean says with a small smirk, teasingly poking his little brother as he walked to the bathroom.

The sink was thankfully shallow enough that Sam wouldn't drown, but deep enough it would be relaxing and easy to wash. "So… How are we going to do this?" Dean asks, looking at the sink. "Put me in the sink, and put the soap on the edge get out." Sam says with a shrug.

His grip tightens on Dean's finger as he was lowered down into the sink. He gets off and watches as his brother reach into the shower and grabs the shampoo bottle. This was extremely weird, definitely not on his bucket list to take a bath in a sink.

"Call if you need help getting out." Dean says, then leaves just leaving the door open a crack. Sam rolls his eyes and reaches up to turn the water on, his muscles relaxing when the warm water ran over his small frame.

Dean sighed when he heard the water running and took his place at the table, researching what the hell had happened to his little brother. He found nothing but phony sites and videos about 'Shrinking Spells' and what the use was.

So, he decided to try a different search, getting 'fanfictions' and mildly disturbing pictures and animations. His curiosity won as he clicked on one, since younger kids wrote it, they still learning grammar and it wasn't written all too well but it was readable. Most of it was on 'DeviantArt' and most of it was giantesses and size fetishes.

Dean couldn't help but to feel slightly interested in it, wondering why people thought it was cool and sexy. Having a human life on your hands was stressful and he was disturbed to see people thinking that it would be fun to squish and _eat_ shrunken people. A shiver ran to him as he scanned over the stories until he couldn't take it anymore and shut the computer.

He couldn't even imagine wanting to do anything horrible to his little brother, in fact it made him sick to his stomach. Dean sat alone thinking about the stories he had skimmed, his mind swimming with more questions than answers.

"Dean!" Sam's faint voice pulled him back to reality and away from the strange stories. "I hear you." Dean replies before heading to the bathroom. He couldn't help but to chuckle at his brother's drowned rat appearance, "Shut it." Sam grumbles as he rubbed his arms. He had striped to his boxers to let his other clothes dry from their somewhat cleaning.

He let a sharp yelp out when he was scooped up in a towel, squirming as his brother dabbed and rubbed at him. "Dude! I can dry myself!" Sam hisses out, guessing he was being cupped against his brother's chest considering a small amount warmth leaking though the thick fabric.

Sam sighed and rubbed the fabric on his face and hair, slightly annoyed at how rough the towel was and how much fabric there was. "Seriously, we need to get you _some_ type of clothing." Dean says, poking around the towel in an attempt to see where his brother was exactly.

"I'm not riding in your pocket in my boxers." Sam says shoving at the finger that poked at him, "I'll wrap you up in piece of cloth or something." Dean offered. He didn't see his brother's face but he knew he was getting a bitch face. "Fine."

That wasn't the answer the older Winchester had expected but he'd take it. "Alright, if you're sure." He says with a shrug. He grabbed a semi clean handkerchief and shifted Sam into it. "We'll get you some fabric and see if you can sew some."

Dean wasn't sure the reply he would get would be pleasant or not so he lowered his brother into his pocket. "Ack! To fast Dean!" Sam calls from the pocket, awkwardly trying to get right side up. Dean chuckles slightly, "Sorry Sammy." He says, grabbing his coat as well as a credit card.

Shopping shouldn't for clothes shouldn't be too hard, hopefully anyway.

Author notes: I have nothing against vore, or any other fanfictions; I'm just trying to figure out how Dean would react to finding that sort of thing.

Also if you have any ideas, or what something in the story, for the love of everything holy and hot tell me.


End file.
